untold_crusadefandomcom-20200213-history
Berserker
Berserkers are brutal fighters that base their standing on the degree to which they can inflict harm upon others. Basic Passive - Double Edged Sword - Whenever the Berserker attacks, he or she deals bonus damage equal to half his or her Strength on that attack, increased to his or her full Strength on Critical Hits. The Berserker takes damage on attack equal to half the bonus damage earned in this way. This Recoil damage can't reduce the Berserker below 1 HP. Basic Passive - Berserk - The Berserker has an increased chance to earn free additional attacks on attack the lower Health he or she is at. Basic Passive - Scourge - Whenever the Berserker takes self inflicted damage to his or her Health, he or she gains 1d8 Shield Hit Points that will not be damaged by self inflicted damage until the Berserker is at 1 Hit Point. Additionally, while at 1 Hit Point, the Berserker performs Enduring Rolls against the damage he or she takes to ignore that damage. Ultimate Ability - Suicidal Charge - Upon use, the Berserker charges up to 10m, stopping at the first enemy reached. The Berserker then proceeds to attack that enemy until either the target dies, or the Berserker enters Near Death. If the target is killed, the Berserker will then use this ability again. If the Berserker is unable to charge to another enemy, his or her Hit Points will immediately become 1. Attacks with Suicidal Charge cost no AP. Basic Spell - Deathmark - 2 AP - 2 MP - The Berserker marks a target within 10m for Death. While Marked for Death, the target is always visible, cannot teleport, can't heal, and can't disable the Berserker. Whenever a unit that is marked for death dies, the Berserker recovers 1d8 Hit Points, increased to 1d20 if the Berserker killed that unit. Overcast will restore the damage dealt with the killing blow to the Berserker instead. OC: 20. Doesn't stack. ________________________________________________________________________________ Level 5 Spell - Brutality - 3 AP - 4 MP - Doubles the effect of the Berserker's Double Edged Sword on next attack. If that attack kills the target, the Berserker will recover half his or her missing Hit Points. If Overcast, will have tripled effect instead of doubled. OC: 20. Level 10 Spell - Circle of Carnage - 9 AP - 4 MP - The Berserker notices the number of enemies around him or herself, and acts. The Berserker hits each enemy within 10m once for each enemy in that area. Each of these hits deals 1d6 damage. If Overcast, will deal 1d20 damage instead. OC: 21. Level 15 Passive - Bloodied - When the Berserker enters Near Death or drops to 1 HP, the Berserker may lunge up to 5m, then perform a free attack. Additionally, whenever an enemy dies while the Berserker is Near Death, he or she recovers 1d12 Vitality. Level 20 Ability - Cut in Two - Upon use, the Berserker lunges at a target within 10m. The Berserker and the target are then gored on each other's weapons. Each takes damage equal to half their Current HP, rounded down. One use per encounter. Level 25 Spell - Swath of Viscera - 1 AP - 2 MP - The Berserker places a stack of Swath of Viscera on him or herself. Each stack grants +1 Attack Damage, but also +1 HP lost per turn. Whenever the Berserker kills a unit, all stacks are removed to grant the Berserker stacking bonuses for the higher number of stacks. If Overcast, places two stacks instead. OC: 16. __________________________________________________________________________________ Minor Spell - Lose Control - The Berserker attempts to make a target lose themselves to bloodlust, causing them to only be able to attack on their next turn, and move to attack. If the Berserker does not make a high enough roll, this effect will be mimicked to the Berserker as well. If critically low, will only affect the Berserker. Roll is based off of Perception. Minor Spell - Expend Flesh - The Berserker uses all energy in every part of his or her body, converting Hit Points to Action Points. The Higher the roll, the better the rate. Roll is based off of Endurance. Minor Spell - Undying Hate - The Berserker increases the harm he or she takes for a short duration, while decreasing the impairment effects on him or herself. The Berserker can perform actions while stunned sometimes, etc. Minor Spell - Blood Charge - The Berserker charges across the battlefield. This charge is greatly aided by the amount of blood that is spilt nearby, increasing the distance by roughly 1m for each square foot of blood on surfaces nearby. Minor Spell - Savor the Passing - The Berserker can